Ben Hargreeves (Netflix)
*Grace *Luther Hargreeves *Diego Hargreeves *Allison Hargreeves *Klaus Hargreeves *Number Five *Vanya Hargreeves *Claire |affiliation=The Umbrella Academy |marital= |birthDate=October 1, 1989 |birthPlace= |deathDate= |deathPlace= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |powers=Ability to produce tentacles from another dimension from under his skin |portrayer=*Justin H. Min (Adult) *Ethan Hwang (Young) |image2= }} Ben Hargreeves is one of the forty-three children who were all born on the same day in 1989 to a mother without any previous signs of pregnancy. The baby was one of seven adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves with the intention of training them to save the world. Ranked by their individual usefulness, Ben was Hargreeves' Number Six as a member of The Umbrella Academy. He possesses the ability to summon eldritch creatures through a portal to another dimension located in his body. Ben's death is one of the main reasons that the Academy disbanded. Ben is played by Justin H. Min in the Netflix adaptation of The Umbrella Academy. Biography Early Life Ben Hargreeves is one of forty-three children born simultaneously to mothers with no previous signs of pregnancy on October 1, 1989. He is adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves and designated as "Number Six." Ben's power is the ability to summon and control eldritch tentacle creatures from a portal in his stomach."We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals" The Umbrella Academy In 2002, the Umbrella Academy make their first public appearance, stopping a robbery at the Capital West Bank. Ben is part of the team that stops the robbery, reluctantly using his powers to kill several of the robbers. His power scares the hostages in the bank and they flee. Ben emerges covered in blood and dejectedly asks to go home. Once the Academy has successfully stopped the robbery, Sir Reginald introduces the world to the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy, but only mentions that he adopted six children, rather than seven. On the day that Number Five disappeared, Ben was with his family at the dinner table. Ben read a book during the meal."Run Boy Run" While mobilizing for a mission, Ben finds that the zip on his uniform got stuck. Grace helps him to release it and get ready."Extra Ordinary" Death and legacy At some point, Ben died while on a mission, suffering a terrible fate. A statue of him was erected in the courtyard of the Umbrella Academy. However, Ben was not entirely gone. Klaus' power to communicate with the dead allowed him to see and talk to Ben when he was sober. Klaus does not tell his siblings he talks with Ben."The White Violin" In 2014, Vanya wrote a tell-all biography about her life as Number Seven in the Umbrella Academy. Klaus read the book while in rehab, allowing Ben to read the book while standing over his shoulder. He could not believe what Vanya wrote."Extra Ordinary" Events of The Umbrella Academy "We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals" During Sir Reginald's funeral, Luther and Diego come to blows. During the fight, Luther accidentally destroys Ben's statue. Klaus sobers up in an attempt to contact Sir Reginald. As a result, he is able to talk to Ben while in the back of Diego's car. Klaus is hungry and Ben agrees that he should have waffles. "Run Boy Run" At the Academy, Klaus sobers up after getting high the previous night. As he struggles to find some drugs, Ben tells him that he used them all and he should consider starting the day with eggs and orange juice rather than drugs. Pogo asks Klaus about some items that went missing from Sir Reginald's office. When Klaus denies any knowledge of the items, Ben tells him he is lying. Klaus tells him to drop dead, which Ben tells him is a low blow. "Extra Ordinary" As Klaus searches the dumpster he threw Sir Reginald's effects into, Ben sits on the fire escape and watches him. Ben asks him if they can go to a movie, or to the ocean but Klaus wants to get Pogo off his case. Later, Klaus joins Luther, Diego, and Allison in discussing whether or not to deactivate Grace. During the vote, Klaus votes to keep her active, and tells the group that Ben would agree with him if he were there. Ben tells him that he would not agree. "Man on the Moon" When Klaus is captured and tortured by Hazel and Cha Cha, he is forced into sobriety. Ben helps him through it, trying to give Klaus the strength not to tell the two torturers anything. He is disappointed when Klaus gives up information on Number Five when they begin destroying his drugs, but is amused when Hazel and Cha Cha eat his "special" chocolate without realizing it is drugged."Man on the Moon" With Klaus locked in the motel closet while Hazel and Cha Cha are gone, he starts to go into withdrawal. Ben tries to comfort Klaus through it but tells him that the worst part of being dead is watching someone have what he doesn't throwing their life away. As Klaus gets deeper into withdrawal, more spirits begin appearing to him. Ben notes that Klaus has not been this sober since he was a teenager and encourages him to use the spirits. Ben realizes that the spirits are all Hazel and Cha Cha's victims and advises Klaus to learn his captors secrets and use it against them. "Number Five" When Diego and Klaus go after Hazel and Cha Cha, they are forced to drive away with Luther. Ben is visibly pleased to be sitting in the front seat."Number Five" "The Day That Wasn't" Trying to get sober in order to contact Dave, Klaus gets Diego to tie him up and take away his options. Ben watches the proceedings."The Day That Wasn't" "The Day That Was" With the day repeating, Klaus goes after Luther after he realizes that the last four years of his life has been a lie. Klaus believes that Luther needs something to take the edge off and experience life, but Ben argues that he's not ready for it. He points out that if the situation was reversed, Klaus knows that Luther would stop at nothing to save him."The Day That Was" Klaus continues to search for Luther, finally finding him at a rave, drunk and taking drugs. He tries to get Luther to stop, even throwing away a tablet, but the location threatens to overwhelm him. Ben tries to get him to stay strong but the temptation overwhelms him and he begins to crawl along the floor towards the tablet. As he does, he has flashbacks to his time in Vietnam. "I Heard a Rumor" Klaus calls a family meeting to tell them about his contact with Sir Reginald and to reveal the information that he intentionally killed himself to get the Academy back together. With some of the Academy elsewhere, only Luther, Five, and Ben learn the truth."I Heard a Rumor" "Changes" With the apocalypse coming and Allison badly injured, Klaus begins to look for something to take the edge off since no one is taking him seriously despite being sober and he still can't talk to the person he loves. Ben tries to talk him out of it, tell him he likes sober Klaus better. Telling him that bad things happen and good people die, Klaus accuses Ben of playing the dead card again. Ben tells him he is referring to Dave and that he is better than this. Klaus apologizes and tells Ben he is right but is faking and swallows the pills. Ben turns and throws a punch at Klaus, and to both of their surprise it connects. Klaus spits out the pills. Klaus asks him how he did that, but Ben tells him he didn't and thinks that Klaus made it happen."Changes" "The White Violin" During Vanya's destructive rampage through the Academy, Klaus and Diego search for Grace. As they do, they are knocked over. Diego is unconscious, and Klaus tries to rouse him. Just before the ceiling falls on them, Ben grabs both of them and hauls them to safety. Outside, Diego thanks Klaus for saving his life and Ben is annoyed when Klaus takes credit for it."The White Violin" Regrouping at Super Star Lanes, Klaus tries to convince his siblings that Ben is the true hero but they don't believe him. He tries to show that Ben is around by making him catch a bowling ball, but it doesn't work. The family still doesn't take Klaus seriously. When they head to the Icarus Theatre, Klaus is posted as the look out. During the fight against the Temps Commission while trying to stop Vanya from triggering the apocalypse, Klaus taps into his powers in a way he never did before and manages to manifest Ben into the real world. Using his tentacles, Ben takes care of the Temps Commission assault team. His siblings are stunned to see Ben take form in front of them. With Vanya stopped but the world ending, Five devises a plan to take all of them back in time to try and avert the apocalypse. All the Hargreeves agree to the plan; Luther, now aware his dead brother is around asks if Ben agrees to the plan. With a smile to Klaus, he indicates that he is. Standing in a circle with hands joined, the Umbrella Academy are united once more, a family for the first time in years. Ben stays in contact with Klaus. Five transports them away just before the wall of fire devastates the building. Powers *'Eldritch Tentacles:' **Ben can summon eldritch tentacles from a portal in his stomach. Relationships Klaus Hargreeves Klaus is the only one who can see Ben due to his power contact the dead. He also tries to get him sober again from his drug use. In the later episodes, Klaus is able to physically manifest him, enabling him to use his Eldritch Creature summoned attacks on the Commission. This is also demonstrated when Ben is shown to punch Klaus, as well as saving both Klaus and Diego from falling rubble. Gallery Number 6.jpg TUA 01.jpg Ben-Hargreaves-The-Umbrella-Academy.jpg e730310a-9467-4a59-8fad-5d5ab05f5e73-tua_sg102_0005.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-03-17 at 2.42.45 PM.png|Ben having a great time in an ice cream truck Umbrella Academy season 2 poster - Ben.png References Category:The Umbrella Academy (Netflix) Characters Category:Males Category:The Umbrella Academy members Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters